1. Field
The invention relates to a curved display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a curved display device having a curved display area.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display device is widely applied to various information-processing devices, such as a television set, a monitor, a notebook computer, a mobile phone, etc., to display an image. In recent years, a curved display device has been developed to improve three-dimensional effect, sense of immersion (or immersiveness), and virtual presence of the image provided to a viewer.